


The Dark Side is calling

by sonrisitastyles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbación, incesto, sexo anal, sexo oral, slash star wars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonrisitastyles/pseuds/sonrisitastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que recuerda Luke al ser recogido de aquella antena donde se aferraba con el miedo reflejándo cada fibra de su ser, son dos manos enguantadas tomándolo con firmeza y sentir una fuerte presencia en la fuerza antes de cerrar sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"¡Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la Galaxia como padre e hijo!" 

Cayó al vacío, hacia un destino desconocido, y en ese momento s mente solo podía procesar dos factores importantes que se estaban poniendo el juego a la hora de soltarse de aquella barandilla: la vida o la muerte. Sea lo que sea que le estaba esperado abajo, tendrá la respuesta en unos segundos.

Y como si de la velocidad de la luz se tratase, ahora se encontraba aferrado a un metal duro igual que él de antes. La brisa de Bespin le abofeteaba el rostro con sus más livianos toques de aire. Por un tiempo Luke cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así, dejándose abrazar por la ola de alivio que le invadió de repente sin prestarle mucha atención en la posición que se encontraba; sentía que volaba. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo. Pensó. No vendría tan mal saltar. Ya empieza a volver a sentir lo pesada que fue la pelea, se quedó sin energías.

En un último suspiro pudo divisar al Halcón Milenario a lo lejos, más que lejos de aquí, y Luke rogó por todas las fuerzas que sus amigos llegasen rápido. El dolor de haber perdido su mano era inexplicable, aún se encontraba enrollada a un costado de su costilla, temeroso de mover su brazo si eso implicaba señales de ardor.

Sentía los hombros pesados, no podía aguantar por más tiempo. Rápidamente se las ingenió para doblar sus dos piernas en la antena para descansar, haciendo igual que con su brazo izquierdo anteriormente.

Sin notarlo, una nave de apariencia similar a los que usan en el Imperio despegó hacia la altura de Luke y se posó para así flotar en el aire a un metro y medio de longitud donde se encontraba. Tenía sus dudas respecto a ésta, percibía una inusual fuerza dentro de ella. Pero al estar sin fuerzas ni ánimos, no podía percibir bien de dónde provenía o de quién. De ella se abrió por arriba un pasadizo, y salió a quien menos se esperaba, Vader. Dando grandes zancadas aproximándose a Luke y a su espacio.

Entrecerró los ojos, de repente la luz le molestaba. Su respiración se aceleró en su pecho como un loco recordando quién era ese mounstro. ¿Cómo se atrevía, incluso después de haberle mentido de esa manera, aproximarse hasta aquí para qué? No entendía, no entendía qué era lo que quería lograr, para qué le quería exactamente a él. Problablemente terminaría lo que no pudo finalizar a la hora de estar peleando, matarle. O también estaba la opción de capturarlo y hacerle sufrir hasta el punto de divulgarle información sobre la base. Había escuchado de aquello; hombres forzados a las peores de las torturas y que jamás vuelven a verle los rostros. Luke no se siente seducido si quiera para dejarse ser el conejillo de indias del hombre oscuro. Sin embargo, eso es lo que se obtiene al pertenecer en el juego de un sith.

Darth Vader elevó su mano, posandola exactamente a unos centímetros del rostro de Luke y lo único que recordó en ese instante fueron unas manos enguantadas sosteniendo de su cuerpo desganado. 

-

Abrió los ojos de par en par, su pecho subiendo y bajando a una velocidad increíble. Lo primero que sintió fue desconcierto, no sabía dónde se encontraba y mucho menos por qué estaba allí. Todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas al girar la cabeza. Mala idea, sin notarlo todo giraba con fiereza a su alrededor. Usa la fuerza para incoporarse y centra su visión a un costado.

"Veo que ya despertaste" la voz del señor sith hizo eco en las paredes negras.

Luke inmediatamente se puso alerta, haciendo el intento por levantarse, sin embargo, había algo que lo retenía. Se trataba de sus piernas, estaban adormecidas 

"Vader." escupió su nombre con cada letra al pronunciarla. 

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú hijo mío. Te hemos drogado, algunas partes de tu sistema tardarán más tieeláaen desvanecerse por completo que las otras." El señor sith recorría todo el lugar hasta pararse a su lado, la diferencia un punto aquí.

Darth Vader llevó su mano al rostro de su hijo, éste le miraba con el odio reflejando en sus ojos desde abajo, se limitó a cerrarlos y rendirse ante la frustración de no poder hacer nada. Al sentir el frío guante recorrer cada centímetro de su cara un escalofrío le llegó, erizando su piel en el proceso. Dos dedos se posaron en sus labios con dureza, Luke intentó retenerlos con los dientes, pero al final ganando el contrario.

"Las facciones que posees me hacen llegar a la locura. En ti se ve reflejado el inicio del despertar de una nueva fuerza, déjame mostrarte el poder del lado oscuro." Los dedos se introducieron mejor en su cavidad, dejando ver a un Luke completamente colorado, hermoso niño a decir verdad en la vista de Vader. "Mi propuesta sigue en pie hasta, aceptala o estaré obligado a eliminarte." Finalmente sacó los dedos, saliva en la comisura de sus labios. Vader tuvo que apartar la vista de aquello. Le tomó un momento a Luke para darse un respiro.

Las hebras doradas le pegaban la frente a causa del sudor. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido y humillado a la vez, pero después de todo pertenecía a la Alianza Rebelde. ¿Qué diría Leia al verle en esa situación? Probablemente le diría que no tiene capacidad suficiente para ser un soldado de la rebelión y lo echaría de la base. No era un jedi del todo porque no completó su entrenamiento al fallecer Ben, no pertenecía a ningún bando.

Equilibrio. Eso es. No tenía porqué elegir un bando cuando tiene equilibrio y a la fuerza de su lado. Ahora sí estaba pensando como un verdadero jedi.

"Jamás" volvió a abrir los ojos y ahora su mirada mostraba determinación, seguro en sí mismo. "Quiero servirte a ti, padre. Sin embargo, conservaré mis intenciones de rebelde. Sé que no podrás matarme."

El sith sonrió bajo el casco.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" cuestionó Luke. Ya era capaz de hacer uso a sus piernas. Al menos podía mantenerse a sí mismo y eso bastaba para él. Ahora sus azules ojos contemplaban el espacio profundo por el gran ventanal que se cargaba la nave imperial. 

"A dónde te estoy dirigiendo" La voz de Vader pareció dura a través del casco a los oídos de Luke, éste no tardo en sentirse torpe y pequeño a su lado. "Serás mi invitado en mi nave insignia. No cabe explicar las consecuencias que te tocarán si intentas escapar. No hay salida aquí muchacho"

Luke tragó duro ante eso. Usó la nueva prótesis de su mano derecha para tocar la vidriera cuando la imagen del tranquilo espacio fue sustituida por una enorme nave triangular, suponía ya desde las palabras del sith que esa era su flota. No creía volver a ver alguna de esa magnitud, le era imposible procesar que lo retendrían allí, y ni hablar de las cosas que estarían dispuestos a hacerle. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo por alejar aquellos pensamientos, debía tener la mente serena en estas ocasiones o se convertirá pronto en el olvido lo que Luke Skywalker alguna vez fue.

Mientras descendían Vader se acercó a su hijo y lo apegó a su pecho firmemente, pasó la capa negra por sobre él, tapándolo absolutamente por arriba de la cabeza. A ésto el sith estuvo algo agradecido de la altura de su hijo. Mientras, el menor no pudo observar nada por sobre la capa oscura, desconcierto llenándolo de pronto sin saber el extraño plan que Vader ha manejado. 

La puerta se abrió y una rampa apareció debajo los pies de Darth Vader. Algunos generales de la flota se mantuvieron en sus puestos esperando por la llegada de quien más respetaban. El general Tarkin fue el primero en acercarse.

"Tardaste más de lo debido, y noto que por problemas personales" hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Luke escuchó una voz vagamente reconocible.

"Le informo general, que su único labor en la base es informarse de cómo se encuentra." El sith salió sin más a paso neutro, pasando entre los múltiples pasillos y llegar a su camarote. 

Al llegar, Luke fue lanzado sin mención alguna a una superficie suave. Al fin observó con claridad y reconoció que se trataba de una cama, una grande por cierto. Pudo sentir lo suave de las sabanas rojo sangre, iba incluso a rendirse ante ellas antes de formular la única pregunta que retumbaba por su cabeza en ese entonces.

"¿En dónde estoy?" frunció el ceño a la vez que inspeccionaba todo el lugar. Era simple a decir verdad, consistía de un baño privado a la derecha de la entrada, la cama que se encontraba en el medio de la tercera pared al entrar, y unos cuantos cuadros adornativos. 

"Una estancia temporal en la que puedo librarme del estrés de lo que consiste gobernar el Imperio Galáctico que, ahora en adelante, deberás considerarlo como tu hogar" Vader se aproximo a paso ligero, Luke solo pudo encogerse más "Como mencioné anteriormente, eres mi invitado. Ahora aseate y alistate, tenemos que estar presentes en un banquete a mil años luz de aquí." vio por última vez la máscara de Vader antes de que saliera por la puerta dejándolo a él petrificado en su sitio.

Si quería salir de allí lo antes posible, primero debía ingeniarse un plan desde ahora. Pero las palabras de Vader cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Estaba claro que eso era lejos de una advertencia, tal vez hasta se trataba de una amenaza, por esa razón solo optó por sentarse en la cama, manos agarrando las hebras de su cabello y codos presionados en los muslos. Tenía una mejor visión de su plan hace algunas horas, cuando su mente daba vueltas y no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar en servirle a lo que ahora le llama padre. Y ahora pensándolo, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para procesarlo y es por eso que al recordarlo en ese instante una punzada llegó a su corazón.

Lágrimas picaban en sus ojos pidiendo ser liberadas, les dio el permiso necesario para dejarlas salir, bajando por sus blanquecinas mejillas, hasta caer en lo más recóndito de la habitación.

Detestaba llorar, pero en este caso estaba en todo el derecho. Se sentía perdido y sin lugar alguno en toda la galaxia. Nunca imaginó recibir una noticia como lo era esa, jamás. Ben le había mentido, sin saber por qué lo hizo y qué lograría con mentirle. Sin embargo, ahora que más lo necesitaba no escuchaba su voz guiándolo, o una simple instrucción al estar en una situación así de imaginable. También tiene en claro que la rebelión no va arriesgarse en una peligrosa misión para rescatar a un solo hombre, eso era lo más espeluznante para él, estaba por su cuenta ahora, en las manos de Darth Vader. Aunque le doliera aceptar la realidad en la que estaba viviendo en carne y hueso.

Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, ya se le ocurriría algo después. 

Divisó toallas dobladas en una encimera al lado de la cama. Pensó por unos segundos en tomarse un caliente baño en la tina, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pmaestro sería obedecer a Vader. Fue entonces que recordó llevaba las mismas ropas que la vez que lo rescataron, si es que se le podría llamar de esa manera.

No dio más vueltas y se quitó las sucias ropas a poco, el frío apoderándose de él. Se adentró en el cuarto de baño completamente desnudo, a sabiendas que nadie se encuentra allí. Para su suerte, sí había una tina, ya preparada y no tardó en meterse en ella. Sus músculos se relajaron inmediatamente al sumergirse en el agua caliente. Tomó un jabón situado a un lado y empezó con el trabajo de limpiar su dorada piel, comenzando por sus brazos y parte del cuello. Habían hecho un buen trabajo con quitarle los dolores esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente: al pasar el jabón rústicamente sin notarlo por un moretón, chilló.

Minutos después del ritual, llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura para abajo, mientras con otra secaba su cabello. Gotas esparcidas aún bajan por su pecho, pero eso no pareció importarle. Se sentía mucho mejor, limpio y como una nueva persona.

En eso, la puerta se abre, dejando ver como un droide de servicio entra a la habitación. En sus manos traía ropa limpia y doblada, entre ellas resaltaba un poderoso amarillo que le llamó la atención.

"Hola amigo. ¿Qué traes allí?" el droide no le contestó y solo dejó la las ropas en la cama acomodadas, saliendo al instante.

Luke se dirigió a ellas y sostuvo entre una en particular, se trababa de su chaqueta amarilla, aquella con la que recibió la medalla de honor. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, le trajo muchos recuerdos y haberla recuperado le apetecía mucho.

-

Darth Vader daba zancadas a medida que avanzaba por el largo pasillo de su propia flota. Los ayudantes le saludaban formalmente con una pequeña reverencia y pronunciando su título. Llegó a un cuarto alejado de todos, siendo ése bautizada como su sala para recibir información por parte de las demás estaciones y dirigir como era debido. Se sentó en la silla frente su escritorio, calló por un breve momento, la respiración que emitía su respirador solo escuchándose, tomándose los segundos necesario en si recibir la llamada que estaba recibiendo ahora de Palpatine. 

Decidió hacerle caso a su maestro, con eje de molestia al haberle interrumpido justamente ahora, teniendo unos asuntos que arreglar.

Un holograma se reprodució mostrando el cuerpo completo del señor sith.

"Al parecer llegó más tarde de lo previsto, Darth Vader." la túnica, siempre tapando parte del rostro.

"Se me aparecieron varios asuntos en el medio y tuve la opción de eliminarlos, maestro." 

"Bien, eso me parece perfecto. ¿Sabe qué pasó con el joven Skywalker"?

"Probablemente haya muerto para nuestra fortuna, señor" hizo una pausa. "Ahora tenemos la suerte como aliado. Los rebeldes sin un jedi de su lado no son nada, cuando lo ordene nos alistamos para el siguiente paso"

"Me alegra de sobremanera saber que dejó sus sentimientos a un lado. Estoy impaciente por lo que lograrás a hacer."

"Estoy perfeccionando una estrategia para estafar al contrabandista Bulok, pedirle armas y aero-deslizadores de combate a cambio de una gran suma. No quiero soldados de asalto para ésta misión, prefiero ir sin compañía"

El emperador finalizó la transmisión, ahora solo quedando la palidez de la pared como fondo. Dio gracias a la nada que la conversación haya transcurrido de manera rápida. Varios pensamientos le frustraban: la interminable guerra y la posesión por el puesto de Palpatine. Sin embargo, esos dos no parecían molestarles mucho de sobremanera esta vez, su mente solo se acordaba de una cara angelical que rondaba por su cabeza y no le dejaba quieto. Su hijo, recordó haberlo tenido por varios segundos. La forma en que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo al tener los dedos de Vader en su boca. El sith se llevo una mano por debajo de su traje, desabrochando la parte baja con rapidez y desesperación. Sacó su polla ya erecta, era pálida al igual que todo su cuerpo, tenía quemaduras regadas por ella.

Tomo un respiro, su imaginación volando por los aires al imaginarse a un Luke sosteniéndose de la encimera de la cama de Vader, tratando de mantener su respiración normal mientras se introducía más en el sith lentamente, su cara montando gran espectáculo, boca entre abierta gimiendo con pudor y sus cabellos pegados a la frente debido al sudor. Ojos de Vader atentos a cada movimiento que éste realizaba sin la necesidad de su maldita máscara. 

Sentía que llegaba al final, su mano dando bombeadas rápidas mientras que mantenía una de sus piernas recargada en el escritorio. Presemen se situaba en la punta de su pene, imaginó por última vez a un Luke chupando gustoso de su longitud. Su último pensamiento fue de él llenando a su hijo de su leche antes de venirse a tiras, ensuciando parte de su traje y la túnica en la que Luke había estado usando anteriormente.

Luke terminaba de ponerse la camisa negra en V cuando el lord sith irrumpió en la habitación. El más pequeño tuvo que terminar de ponérsela a una velocidad increíble, avergonzado por haber expuesto gran parte de su torso al otro.

"Creí haberte dejado en claro que debías estar listo lo antes posible muchacho" El sith le reprendió.

"Yo l-lo... siento mucho, señor. Me distraje bañandome" Vader se sintió atraído por el repentino nombre. Lo tomó de las caderas, atrayéndolo a él, usando su mano para explorar por debajo de su camisa el pecho suave.

"No es necesario la formalidad... Después de todo eres mi hijo, y como mi hijo serás tratado como un príncipe. Tendrás todo lo que desees bajo mi mando" Vader pasó delicadamente los dedos por los pezones, jugando con ellos por un rato.

"¿T-todo lo que desee?" Luke iba a preguntarle por ver una última vez a sus amigos. Se sentía asfixiado por la cercanía del sith, hasta algo atraído.

 

"Si aceptas unirte a mí"

Luke escapó de la burbuja cuando a sus oídos llegaron las seis últimas palabras, poniéndose alerta y apartando la mano de Vader.

 

"Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato" 

 

"Y así fue. Pero todos caen en la tentación del lado oscuro, tú estabas a punto de aceptarla."

 

Luke dudó por un minuto. Estaba divido en dos, por una parte quería unírsele a su padre, sin embargo, descartando las ideas de convertirse en un sith y matar personas inocentes por fetiches del mismo emperador. Si tan solo existiera otra opción para quedarse con el amor de su padre...

 

Darth Vader se acercó a la cama, recogiendo la chaqueta que había ordenado. Hace poco había visto a Luke con ella y le había encantado verle tan espléndido usándolo. Hermoso, pensó.

 

Lo ayudó a ponérsela, después admirando cómo había quedado. "Ya estás listo" 

"Padre, ¿cuándo podré ver tu rostro?"

"Cuando se dé el caso"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nave insignia era la nave de mando primaria en una flota de un comandante, donde se encontraba el mismo comandante.


End file.
